


The End is Near

by potato4power



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Everything Hurts, Family Issues, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Insanity, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Luther Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Powerful Klaus Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Sad Ending, Sad Luther Hargreeves, Sad Number Five | The Boy, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Tags May Change, fuck the moon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potato4power/pseuds/potato4power
Summary: “Some say the world will end in fire,Some say in ice.From what I’ve tasted of desireI hold with those who favor fire.But if it had to perish twice,I think I know enough of hateTo say that for destruction iceIs also great,And would suffice.”All the Hargreeves children have the potential to end the world.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Everyone, Allison Hargreeves/Patrick, Ben Hargreeves & Everyone, Klaus Hargreeves & Everyone, Luther Hargreeves & Everyone, Number Five | The Boy (Umbrella Academy) & Everyone, Vanya Hargreeves & Everyone
Comments: 23
Kudos: 132





	1. The Liar

As she leaves the court ,Allison feels numb. She never thought that she could lose her daughter custody.

She never thought Patrick would divorce her.

After stepping outside a crowd of paparazzis appears in front of her, trying to expose her weaknesses.

She tries to escape as fast as possible to her car, she didn’t want to give any interviews and show the world much it pains her to lose costudy of Claire.

She is Allison Hardgreeves, The Actress, The Rumor, Number Three.

She doesn’t lose.

She could change the world with a simple phrase.

Allison doesn’t know what’s real anymore.

She thought her marriage was real, that Patrick loved her but that was a lie that she told herself, like everything else in her fairytail life.

What else is a lie in her life, she wonders as she looks in the mirror.

Her carrier has so many lies.

“ _I heard a rumor that you want me as the leading actress”_

_“I heard a rumor that the shot is perfect”_

_“I heard a rumor that you changed the script”_

Maybe all of her life in LA is a lie.

Maybe all her marriage is a lie.

_“I heard a rumor that you want to date me”_

_“I heard a rumor that you love me”_

_“I heard a rumor that you want to marry me”_

Maybe she is a lie

_“I heard a rumor that I only cry when I want to”_

_“I heard a rumor that I was a perfect actress”_

What’s real?

What is truly real when she can change reality with a simple phrase.

Was her love for Claire real?

A real mother wouldn’t rumor her daughter. Maybe she wasn’t a real mom.

Was Claire real or just the fruit of a rumor?

Maybe she heard a rumor that she was pregnant.

What’s the truth?

Maybe she is not real, maybe she is a lie that she told the world that was real.

What is Allison Hargreeves if not another rumor that Number Three told the world.

What’s the meaning of that reality?

She doesn’t know.

All of this it’s too overwhelming.

She needs this to stop.

Its all too much for her.The divorce, the lost of Claire, the fame, the lies .

It doesn't fell real

She is losing herself in this world of lies that she build.

Its all too much

It needs to stop.

She can fix this, 

She needs a rumor that can fix all that.

One rumor that can fix all.

_“I-I heard a rumor that everything goes away.”_

And jut like that the owrls start to dissolve into nothing

As reality bends at her will Allison feels free of all her lies.

**The world ends in a dizzying rush of freedom and a smile of a true liar.**


	2. The lonely man

The moon its cold and lonely

It has been 4 years that Luther is on the moon,

He got used to it, every day it’s the same.

He takes out the trash, watch the sun rise on earth and goes around the moon colleting pieces of moon dirt and rocks, looking for something that would be good enough for his father allow him to come back.

Back to earth

Back to having gravity

Back to feeling the sun in his face.

Back to home

He misses home so much.

He doesn’t miss the empty house that he left behind. Luther misses his real home, with 6 siblings always causing trouble and noise, a robot mom with a warm hug, a chimpanzee butler that looks proud of him and a figure of a father giving orders.

Luther try to keep those feelings away and focus on his mission. It’s an important mission, his father trusted him with it for four years.

Today it the second Monday of the month, the best day of the month.

Today its transmission day. The one day of the month that Pogo or his Dad gives Luther news of what’s happening on earth. Its mostly Pogo doing the talking.

So the day continues as usual until the call.

His father appears on the transmitter screen and says that he needs to return to Earth, that the apocalypse is approaching.

And just like that after 4 year Luther smiles with the new mission but he cant help himself and ask his father about this mission, ask him what did his research find and if it is related with the end of the world

But his dad looks strait into his eyes and say that he found nothing, that all that research was fonly a meanless task to get Luther out of the house,

And as the truth settle on his mind Luther, rage start to fill him

Four years

Four **fucking** years of his life

For nothing

Four years in the cold and empty moon for nothing

As anger infects him Luther star punching the ground beneath him, not caring about anything but to destroy this place, this cold hell that he lived.

As he continues to express his anger Luther doesn’t pay attention to the pieces that are starting to fall into space, he keeps punching, breaking and punching until there’s nothing left inside him.

Never looking at the bigger pieces of the moon that he is throwing at space.

Never looking at the pieces that are going to the Earth.

**The world ends with the struggles of a lonely man looking for the meaning of his life**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its all about the moon.
> 
> Fuck the Moon


	3. The provoker

Diego would always be Number Two.

He would never be the grand hero or the villain.

With his power he could never end the world directly. Holding his breath and throwing knives would never be as powerful as changing reality. He would always be in the shadows of his sibling, inferior in the eyes of his father and just another vigilante in the views of the rest of the people.

He is just a secondary character of the story But that doesn’t mean that Diego can’t be destructive Because the things that lurk in the shadows are the most dangerous.

The 6 bombs in the Hargreeves family are deadly but would be inoffensive without the right trigger.

No weapons can do damage on their own, no

And that’s where the real danger lies.

In the people that can be the trigger.

They are not the one that can directly harm, they are not the supreme villain of the story , they are overlooked in the shadows.

Diego was never the bomb and could always be the trigger of many apocalypse.

**The world can always end with the right trigger**


	4. The overestimated

At age 13, Number Five is the best of his siblings. He is the one with the most control of his power, he is the most intelligent, he is the one who adapts the fastest.

Number Five loves is power and controlling them is his goal.

He could call himself a master at space jumping but he knows his power can be so much more than this. Five is certain that he can time travel.

Number Five spend every second of his fee time looking for ways to do it. Reading every book in the mansions library that mentions time travel, trying to find the secrets of space and time.

In his research he finds that using calculations can make his jumps more precise. So he tries to find the answer for his questions in the infinity of numbers, trying multiple possibilities in never ending equations that he writes in papers and walls

Until one morning after months of study he finds it

The equations that will make time traveling possible.

He waits until breakfast to ask his dad about time travel and his father tells him some nonsense about how unpredictable time travel is and forbits him to talk about it anymore.

He is ready.

Five knows that and is going to show him that he can do it.

He can do it

He knows he can.

So he waits until is time for their training to show his father what can do.As all his siblings go around the yard,warming up for the physical training, 

Five try summoning all his energy into his calculations.

His visions fade in a world of blue

He ignores the cry’s of his sibling and his Dad orders

He looks at the sounds and see his brothers and sisters looking fearful at the sky.

He looks up to follow their gaze, and see an enormous black hole.

No

No

**No**

He needs to fix this

He needs to fix this fast

He tries to remember the calculations, trying to find the mistake

Time is running out.

He needs to concentrate but the scream and cries are too loud

He can fix this

He is the most intelligent of his siblings

He is the one that has total control of his power

He can fix this

He can

He

Didn't

**And the world end with a blue light as he trys to fix the impossible.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's just 2 more Hargreeves to hurt /write. I feel there's no need to do one chapter about Vanya, I love her but we already saw how she can destroy humanity, she is such a powerful little bean


	5. The underestimated

Number Four Hargreevesknows exactly who he is.

He is a member of the Umbrella Academy

He is selfish.

He is a liar.

He is a junkie.

He is a disappointment.

He is useless.

He is weak.

That what he’s been told all is life by his Dad and siblings, sometimes they would say those things to his face, other times they would tell him just by a simple look whenever he opened his mouth.

For the people on the street

He is homeless

He is a junkie.

He is a prostitute

He is nothing but something to be avoided as those people walk on the streets, crossing the streets as they come near him or just simply ignoring his existence.

That’s Ok for him, Klaus knows what he is and he doesn’t need anything from those people.

As he has his drugs and Ben.

Kind Ben

Good brother Ben

Dead Ben

Ghost Ben

Resentful Ben

Nagging Ben

Like most days, Klaus is hanging around on a dark dirty ally.

Yay him

Ben is talking again about how selfish he is, how he is throwing his life away, how he should try to stay sober for once in his life.

Nothing new here.

Today he feels strangely guilty, that’s not a new thing to him, he always feels bad whenever he remembers that Ben is only there because of him. It’s his fault that his kind brother is trapped in the living world, trapped with him, trapped with an useless disappointment homeless junkie.

It’s his fault for being so selfish

He is so immersed on his emotional guilty trip that he only hears Ben’s final speech of disappointment

“ I’m tired Klaus” Ben whispers in a sad tone. “I’m tired of this cycle, I tried doing everything and it never works”

“Well Benny, what can I say?

‘”I quit”  
“What do you mean you quit? Do you want a divorce? Think about the children “ Klaus says as he hugs a bottle of cheap vodka and a baggie full of drugs.

“Goodbye Klaus”

It takes Klaus a while to see that Ben was serious about leaving

One day passes, then another and another. By the time it completes a week without his ghost brother by his side Klaus isgetting really worried.

So he marches his ass to the cheapest rehab to get sober.

Like always is a horrible experience.

He is getting hurt from the symptoms of withdraw, he is itchy, he is sweating way too much and he is seeing ghost again.

He would kill for a little bit of weed.

But he keeps himself sober for Ben.

For once he is tries not to be weak, useless Number Four.

After 30 days sober, he goes back to one of his favorite alleys and tries reaching for his brother with his power for the first time since Ben’s premature death.

He gets nothing.

He tries again and again, only to conjure a bunch of no-Ben ghost, that keep screaming at his face. It feels like being in the mausoleum all over again and all he want is to curl in a ball and take as many drugs as he can but Klaus can’t do that, he needs to be brave, until he gets Ben back.

Klaus keeps doing it until he passes out of exhaustion.

On the following weeks go by the following routine:

He wakes up, go searching for food in the most glamorous thrash he can find and go pursue a place with few ghosts to uses his power until he eventually pass out.

Klaus keeps doing it, until he realizes that he is being surrounded by so many ghost that he can’t see any living people on his line of vision

But none of them are Ben.

So he keeps reaching for his power and trying not be scared of the other ghosts

All he can think is getting his brother by his side again.

So he keeps summoning and growing his power, Sir Reginald would be proud of him right now, he is finally facing his fears.

He keeps doing it until suddenly his hands glow blue.

Well that’s weird, at first he tries to make the light disappear but he finds that he can’t shake the blue light off his hand.

He doesn’t know how to stop it, so he keeps reach for more and more until he feels so full of energy.

He never felt so powerful, it feels so good, almost like the drugs.

He is not just useless, weak, junkie Klaus.

He is powerful, brave, sober Klaus.

He thinks that maybe this feeling is what happiness feels like, it’s so good.

He keeps reaching for this power, trying to extend the feeling of power as much as he can.

It’s so good that he never notices the ghost going full corporal.

All of the non-Ben ghost.

All of the lost, angry, crazy and confused souls taking revenge on the living.

**The world ends with a crazy laugh of a person reaching his full potential**

**Author's Note:**

> Its not really a good work but its just something that I had in my mind for some time  
> Feel free to comment.


End file.
